


Honeymoon

by transmarkcohen



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Sequel to Halloween.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



> To Mark: my dearest, best, closest friend who I love so deeply with all my heart.

        Nick wasn't the first guy Mark had ever fallen for, but he sure damn felt like it. Every day he'd kiss Mark on his way out the door and take the kids to school in the sidecar of his motorcycle. Mrk loved his kisses. All they tasted like was hot sweaty lips and beard hairs but they felt like something amazing, they felt like the universe crashing down on Mark and spilling its wondrousness into his head and all the crevices of his brain, making him dizzy.  
        They'd been married for five years and had kids for four. When Mark married Nick he'd said goodbye to his friends in the East Village, but he promised to keep helping them no matter the cost. And he did! He came to protests, he helped Maureen with hers, and he gave money where he could. He had a stable job for once-working at a small library in the city that somehow managed not to be overshadowed by the NYPL. Nick was...well, he took on a lot of odd jobs. And the kids loved him for it. They couldn't have had better parents if they'd chosen them.   
        On this particular day, one of Mark's days off, it was snowing. He looked out the window as he absentmindedly washed dishes, thinking back to his honeymoon. They'd spent it in Boston. Years ago, when Mark was younger, he and Roger had attempted to move to Boston. Their car had broken down on the way there and they'd had to call Benny to bail them out.   
        There was something serene about snow. Peaceful, calming. Mark thought he could stare out at the snow laying everywhere, forever. He sighed, contented.   
        There had to be a reason he'd made it to this point.   
        He was glad he'd made it. 

 

                                            FIN


End file.
